Just a game
by Ellie'Lamb
Summary: Un juego es un juego, no es real, no es serio, y ambos lo sabían. El único problema es que a veces jugar es muy divertido. Y a ellos les gustaba divertirse. — Yaoi / EyeWearShipping.


**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no es de mi propiedad; es de Satoshi Tajiri y otras personas que no recuerdo.

**Nota: **Regalo para Kamitsure/ Isaa en la actividad del amigo secreto del grupo de FB.

Espero lo disfruten x3

* * *

><p>El invierno estaba llegando a su máximo esplendor por aquellos días. Hacía un clima bastante acogedor en la región y los adornos de Navidad llenaban por completo las calles de Johto.<p>

El cumpleaños número dieciséis de Silver se acercaba, y Blue había invitado a los Dex Holders de Hoenn y Sinnoh para hacer una pequeña fiesta, muy a disgusto del pelirrojo.

Gold se encontraba cómodamente tendido en el sillón de la casa de Crystal, "sede" de la fiesta del oji-plata. De vez en cuando miraba a Ruby y Sapphire, quienes estaban en medio de una intensa discusión mientras Emerald intentaba calmarlos en vano. Por otro lado, podía ver a los Dex Holders de Sinnoh hablando animadamente entre ellos. Crystal platicaba con Blue y Yellow. Red entrenaba con Green en el patio de la casa. Silver había salido y no había dicho a donde.

¿Y Gold? Gold jamás había estado tan aburrido en toda su vida. Así que, sin otra opción, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse lentamente…

– ¡QUÉ POKÉMON TAN LINDO! – sus párpados se abrieron abruptamente. La sala estaba casi vacía, sólo quedaba el coordinador de Hoenn y el trío de Sinnoh. Ruby, dueño del grito, miraba maravillado a un pequeño Pokémon de piel azul con aletas, Gold miró al pequeño pokémon y arrugó la cara; era bastante feo a sus ojos.

– Es un Glaceon – informó Platina con tranquilidad – lo capturamos en Sinnoh antes de venir aquí para dárselo Silver-senpai por su cumpleaños.

– Es horrible – las palabras salieron de los labios de Gold sin antes meditarlo. El coordinador se acercó lentamente hacia él.

– ¿Y tú que sabes de belleza? – inquirió Ruby con molestia parándose frente a él. Gold esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

– Yo soy bello. Es lo único que sé – afirmó el criador con orgullo. Una gotita de sudor resbaló por las cabezas de Ruby, Platina, Diamond y Pearl.

– Si claro. Se vale soñar – soltó Ruby con sarcasmo.

Si las miradas mataran, Ruby estaría enterrado varios metros bajo tierra en este momento. Gold se levantó del sillón y se paró frente al coordinador, mirándolo asesinamente.

– ¿¡Dices que yo no soy bello, pero esa cosa sí!? – exclamó el criador señalando al pequeño Glaceon con su palo de billar. Ruby asintió. El trío de Sinnoh los miraba en silencio.

Gold se acercó al Pokémon con lentitud y lo levantó bruscamente del suelo. El Glaceon lo veía temeroso.

– Asustas a Glaceon, ¡bájalo! – ordenó Ruby. El criador hizo caso omiso a las palabras del ojirojo.

– ¡Bájalo! – el coordinador se abalanzó hacia Gold para quitar a Glaceon de sus manos. El pokémon, asustado por el forcejeo de los Dex Holders, saltó despavorido de las manos de Gold criador y sin pensarlo huyó por la ventana de la estancia.

Gold y Ruby se congelaron al sentir un aura asesina a sus espaldas.

– Ustedes dos, irán a buscar a ese Pokémon y lo traerán de regreso, ¡ahorita mismo! – Platina los había tomado de los hombros. Ambos asintieron al unísono, aterrados. Diamond y Pearl se aguantaban la risa; sus Senpais se habían metido en un problema muy gordo.

* * *

><p>– Todo esto es tu culpa – reprochó Ruby.<p>

– Soy tu superior, chico cursi. Exijo respeto – contraatacó Gold. El coordinador lo miró incrédulo por unos instantes antes de continuar su búsqueda. Recorrer las calles de Ciudad Violeta era un tanto difícil; hacía bastante frío y Ruby no paraba de quejarse porque según él los copos de nieve ensuciaban su ropa. Sin embargo, debían encontrar al Glaceon a cualquier precio.

Un sonido casi inaudible llamó su atención. Ambos chicos giraron para descubrir al causante. Unos arbustos perfectamente arreglados se movían, como si alguien se encontrase en su interior.

– Te encontramos, pequeño monstruo – Gold sonrió triunfante. Sin embargo, al no escuchar palabra alguna de su acompañante se giró hacia él; Ruby miraba maravillado en dirección a los arbustos. "Ya se volvió loco" pensó el oji-ámbar al instante.

Siguió la mirada del coordinador, y entonces se dio cuenta del porque Ruby tenía cara de estúpido (o al menos para Gold); no era un arbusto cualquiera, era un arbusto de Rosas Rojas.

– Si, si, muy lindo. Pero te recuerdo que debemos atrapar al Pokémon que tú perdiste – dijo Gold apuntándolo acusadoramente. El arbusto volvió a moverse. El criador, dispuesto a atrapar a Glaceon, se aventó hacia las Rosas.

– ¡AHHHHH! ¡ESPINAS! – exclamó Gold. Glaceon saltó del arbusto con tranquilidad, y fue recibido por los brazos de Ruby. Por su parte, el oji-ámbar se retorcía dramáticamente entre las rosas.

– Dame la mano – ordenó Ruby rodando los ojos mientras bajaba a Glaceon. Gold tomó la mano que el coordinador le ofrecía, pero en lugar de levantarse, jaló de ella para tirar a Ruby.

– ¡Imbécil! – gritó el oji-rojo enojado – mi hermosa ropa, ¡se arruinará!

– Sufre cobarde – dijo Gold poniéndose encima de Ruby. Era una pose demasiado… comprometedora. Al notar esto, las mejillas de Ruby se tiñeron de un intenso color rojo.

– Pídeme disculpas y admite que fue todo tu culpa – ordenó Gold con superioridad.

– ¿O si no qué? – le retó Ruby intentando sacárselo de encima.

– O si no… te besaré – Ruby torció la boca ante las palabras del oji-ámbar.

– N-no te atreverías –

– Tú lo pediste – Gold acercó sus labios a los de Ruby con lentitud, disfrutando la aterrada expresión del coordinador. Cuando sus labios estaban por unirse, se detuvo para admirar los ojos color Rojo del coordinador. Pero, muy para su sorpresa, Ruby consumó el beso con brusquedad. El oji-ámbar se quedó estático.

Y así como empezó, terminó. Aprovechando el estado de shock de Gold, Ruby lo empujó con ambas manos quitándolo de encima. Se paró con rapidez, limpiando su ropa y quitando algunas espinas que se habían incrustado en ella. Volteó a ver a Gold, quien seguía en el mismo estado, y sonrió.

– Yo también sé jugar a eso, Gold – se agachó y tomó a Glaceon, quien lo observaba curioso. El oji-ámbar reaccionó, y miró a Ruby con vergüenza. No era el hecho del acto lo que le avergonzaba, no. Era el hecho de que le había gustado, y bastante.

Se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose las ropas y las espinas, al igual que Ruby. Alzó la mirada y sonrió. Se acercó al oído del oji-rojo con lentitud.

– Nadie juega mejor que yo – el aliento del criador chocando contra su nuca erizó la piel de Ruby. Gold se separó y le guiñó un ojo.

Pero un juego era un juego, no era real, no era serio, y ambos lo sabían.

* * *

><p>– ¿Dónde se metieron esos idiotas? ¡Ya es hora de partir el pastel! – exclamó Blue enojada.<p>

– No sé, pero más vale que no regresen con las manos vacías – susurró Platina enojada, ganándose las miradas curiosas de los Dex Holders – no dije nada.

La sala se quedó en absoluto silencio, hasta que una duda surcó en la cabeza de Red.

– Oigan, ¿de quién era el cumpleaños? –

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado. Si tienen algo que decir, dejenlo en los reviews :3<strong>

**Adieu~**


End file.
